Darkest Powers One Shots
by april93
Summary: A series of one-shots based around the characters of Kelley Armstrong's Darkest Powers series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

**I got the idea to do a series of one-shots based around the darkest powers series after I started trying to write a story on Tori. I realised that some scenes of the books might be interesting to read from other character's points of view. Some of the chapters in this fic will be just that, but others will be completely made up. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions for the next character I focus on let me know!**

"Would you please just shut up Tori?" I demanded as we walked down the small country lane that would hopefully lead us to Andrew's house. I was practically salivating at the thought of proper food. Bruised convenience store fruit can only satisfy a guy for so long.

"Whatever." Tori said heaving a massive sigh that would have sounded totally blasé and cool, which I guess was what she was going for, if she hadn't started yawning half way through. The sky was grey and the wind was cold and cutting. I pulled the hood on my jumper up to cover my ears but I didn't stop walking. "Do you think Chloe and Derek will be there?" Tori asked, already appearing to have forgotten I'd just told her to shut up.

"I dunno." I said speeding up in the hope of effectively ending this and all conversations for the evening. What had Derek been thinking taking Chloe off the bus with him when he knew he was going to change? I knew Chloe was stubborn, but come on! He could've taken her! He should have made her stay on the bus. And Derek? Why hadn't he woken me and told me what was going on? I would've come with him, we were brothers after all. Scratch that, we were closer than most brothers. If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do. Tori walked faster catching up with me again and falling into step beside me. Was this girl ever going to get the message?

"Aren't you worried?" Tori demanded. "I thought Derek was your brother? I know I'd be concerned if my sister went missing! Don't you have a thing for Chloe too? You don't seem all that shook up about this!" Whirling around I glared at her.

"Of course I'm worried you idiot! Just because I don't tell you what I'm thinking, doesn't mean I'm not thinking it! Besides, what do you care? I didn't think you did, you're just a cold-hearted bitch!" Tori looked like I'd just slapped her across the face. She recoiled back for an instant before marching past me and walking on in the direction we were headed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing. I hadn't meant to say that to her, she'd just hit a nerve. I jogged up beside her.

"Am, Tori, I'm-uh-sorry." I mumbled. I didn't like having to apologise to her, not one bit.

"Whatever. I doesn't matter." She said, not stopping. Her tone of voice, betrayed her saying, it did matter, very much.

"No, really, I am." I said grabbing her wrist to stop her moving. She tried to jerk her arm out of my grip but I refused to let go.

"You have three seconds to let go of me Simon before I knee you so hard in the nuts that you won't reach Andrew's for a week." She glared at me.

"Look, listen-" I started.

"One." Tori said.

"I didn't mean it okay." Struggling for the right thing to say before I lost my chance at reproducing.

"Two"

"It's just that I'm worried about them." I let go of her wrist but she didn't move.

"Yeah. So am I." Tori said staring down at her feet. "Do you think they'll be okay?" she asked scuffing one of her trainers on the ground.

"They'll be fine." I said confused at how we had got to here, me comforting her. "Derek can take care of himself and he won't let anything happen to Chloe." She nodded before starting to walk on slowly again, I followed her. Suddenly there was a bang of thunder and we both looked up. The sky started to pour rain. Things couldn't get any worst. We were starving, cold, lost, missing half our group and now to top it all off, wet.

"Things just got about as possibly crap as they could get, didn't they?" She said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah." I said as we turned a bend in the road. In front of us stood a small house I remembered well from my childhood. Andrews.

"Thank God!" Tori moaned. "Dibs using the shower first."

**What does everyone think? Should I continue? Who should I do next? Don't forget (or not bother in some cases!) to review! Jennifer XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

I sat on top of the washing machine and pulled the illicit packet of matches I'd smuggled from the pantry, out of my pocket. I'd been here a two weeks without one fix, one hit. I didn't do drugs, I didn't smoke and I didn't drink. But fire was my addiction. Addiction is the wrong word maybe, I knew I could survive without it, I knew it was dangerous to play with matches and cigarette lighters but I was always careful.

I'd always loved the way fire conquered everything, destroying everything in its path, it was powerful. Even when I was small I remembered sitting in front of the fireplace and staring into the flickering flames. My mother ignored it, telling her friends if they were over, that I was just cold and wanted to warm up.

But when I'd come here, they'd labelled me. Said I was a pyromaniac. At first it had made sense to me, I did like fire, but now I wasn't so sure. I lit the match and watched it burn all the way down to my fingers before I quenched it between my index finger and thumb.

Last night I'd googled the term pyromania to see the results, compare myself to the status quo. It said pyromaniacs enjoyed lighting things on fire.

I didn't do that, never had. I used to light the fire in the grate for my mother in the winter but that was as close as I get to purposely torching something.

It also said that pyromaniacs find a release in fire, a stress relevant. Again, untrue. As I lit another match I felt the familiar feeling of my pulse rise and my senses heighten. The search last night helped ease my guilt about this, even though the matches I was now clutching in my hand were contraband.

I'd been sent here because of my mother. We'd got into one of our infamous arguments. She'd been ignoring Malcolm, my brother, he was three years old and wanted to sit on his Mommies knee for a story before bed time, but she'd casually tossed him aside when the new baby had barely whimpered. He'd been really upset. It was taking him time to get used to the new pecking order. I put him to bed and read him a story before kissing him goodnight and going to confront her.

I couldn't help it. Once I'd sat back down in the sitting room she'd come back in, gushing about Anna, the new one, she didn't even ask after Malcolm. I'd been so angry; it had been building up for weeks. We'd fought, the baby had woken and she'd run to tend to it. Malcolm had heard too and was standing in the hall watching this. Mom just ran right past him as if he wasn't there. He was the old discarded play-station replaced by the new model. I don't know what came over me, I'd chased after her and pushed her, it was a primal instinct, and then she'd screamed. I hadn't pushed her that hard, but when she pulled back the neck of her shirt there, in the distinct shape of handprints, were two burn marks.

I squashed another small flame between my fingers enjoying the sense of power for a minute. I could feet on the floor above me creak quietly. Unfamiliar and familiar voices alike mingling.

I didn't get on with the others here. Tori was a spoiled pampered princess, Liz her best friend wasn't so bad but her and Tori were a package deal. Derek was moody and rarely spoke to anyone but Simon, and Simon seemed nice enough but he didn't ever really talk to me though. I probably wasn't good enough for his lordship. Not that I really cared, I'd be home soon. Dr. Davidoff had said on his last visit that I was doing really well, that he was pleased with my progress.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and I hurriedly jumped off the washing machine, hastily shoving the packet of matches into my pocket before starting to fold laundry. I was just finished folding a shirt belonging to Liz when Simon appeared at the door.

"Someone else is after coming, there taking us out to lunch so she can settle in." he said turning on his heel. I pulled another match from my pocket, my last for now, I lit it and watched it slowly burn.

**What does everyone think? I hope I got Rae's character right. She isn't one of my favourite characters, she did betray Derek, Simon and Chloe, but I wanted to see how she would react to the diagnosis she had received at Lyle House, Pyromania. I found out the information for this chapter on Wikipedia. Please review, I love to know what people think or if they have any suggestions.**

**Also I aim to post five one-shots a week, if I can. It was going to be one a day, but I've got work! The order of the POV for this week will be. **

**Simon – done, see chapter one.**

**Rae – done, see above.**

**Derek - I'm just editing, it shoul be ready for tommorrow.  
**

**Tori **

**Mrs. Talbot – the nurse from 'The Summoning'**

**All of the main characters will be featured for a few chapters in case anyone wanted to know. Also I got some great suggestions, which I intend on using for later chapters, because I had this weeks already planned!  
**

**Send me a pm if you want to suggest a certain scene or character you want featured next week! Jennifer. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

The best way to get her to meet me was to sign Simon's name to the note, she wouldn't recognise the writing and she'd be a hell of a lot more likely to go if it was Simon who'd requested the audience. Folding the piece of paper into neat quarters, I left our room heading silently down the stairs, one of the many advantages of being a werewolf, unnecessary noise was optional. Sneaking past the nurses and up the stairs to the girl's rooms was almost too easy. Almost.

Tori was just coming out of her bed room when I reached Chloe's door, I could hear her footprints nearing the door, so I opened the door into Chloe's room, closing it just as I heard Tori's door creak open. She walked past humming, who knew that the uber-bitch was ever happy. Turning around I surveyed the room. Liz's side of the room was all cleaned out and Chloe's side wasn't that much different. There was a stuffed koala bear lying in the middle of the bed. I walked over and set the note down next to it. I looked at it for a second before picking it up again. It would seem creepy, even if she did think Simon had put it there, to leave it on her bed. People didn't tend to like other people messing around in their rooms; I knew I didn't like it when Simon moved my stuff in our room.

Deciding to leave it on the floor just inside the door so it would look like it was just slipped under the bottom, I turned and walked quietly down the stairs.

***

Rubbing the back of my neck I headed down towards the laundry room. It was ten past seven and I'd told her to meet me there at quarter past. Downstairs I could hear Chloe pacing, her footsteps tapping lightly on the old wooden floor. For a second I worried about how she was going to take it before dismissing it. She'd be pleased; she'd have confirmation that she wasn't crazy. I know that's what I'd want.

When I opened the door she jumped half a foot and looked at me like I was an axe-murderer hell bent on killing her.

"You always this jumpy?" I said in an effort to lighten the mood, no need to start this conversation on a bad note.

"Wh-where did you come from?" She asked.

"Upstairs." I hope I wasn't going to have to spell out everything for her.

"I'm waiting for some-" I saw her cheeks tinge pink as she realised that Simon wasn't coming, I couldn't help but notice that she looked cute when she blushed, "It's you isn't it? You had Simon send-" I cut her off, it was probably better that Simon didn't find out of this. We generally agreed on the end result of things but not the means.

"Simon didn't send anything. I knew you wouldn't come for me." I checked my watch to confirm the time. "But for Simon you're early." Simon tended to have that effect on girls. "So, did you look it up?" Why skirt around the issue, I decided. It's what the conversation was going to come back to anyway.

"You mean that word? Nec- Necromancer?" she struggled to pronounce it and I resisted the urge to tell her to sound it out, waving it off as if it wasn't important, I urged her to continue. "Is that how you say it?" I feigned casualness and leaned against the wall trying to appear some what calm.

"Did you look it up?" Of course she had, the minute I'd left the den I'd heard her fingers tapping away at the keys, eager to see what the word meant.

"I did. And, well, I don't quite know what to say." Huh, that was a great answer. What did she think about it? Had she figured out what she really was? What everyone had hidden from her for practically the whole of her life?

"So…"

She looked at me, drawing it out, I crossed my arms, and then uncrossing them I waited for her to continue. "It wasn't what I expected."

"Okay. So, you searched for it and…" God this girl was killing me why couldn't she just give me a straight answer.

"Well, I have to admit… I'm not really into computer games." What?! What was she on about?

"Computer games?" I asked, concentrating on trying to find a link between what we'd just been talking about and computer games.

"Video games? RPGs? I've played some, but not the kind you're talking about. But if you guys are into them? Then I'm certainly willing to give them a shot."

"Them?" I asked still confused as to what she was talking about.

"The games. Role laying, right? But I don't think the necromancer is for me, though I do appreciate the suggestion." She thought this was a game! If this whole situation wasn't so messed up I would've laughed. How could she think this was about a game? Come on! She saw ghosts and she didn't believe it was real. Maybe she did belong in a crazy home.

"Suggestion…" Oh, I thought realising; she thought I was being an ass, making fun of her 'condition'. I know I come across rude at times, but I wouldn't insult anyone who had a genuine mental illness, which I was 99% sure she didn't.

"That I play a necromancer? That's why you had me look it up, right?" She prompted

"No, I didn't mean-" I started, she cut me off.

"I suppose it could be cool, playing a character that can raise the dead, but it's just, you know, not really me. A little too dark. Too emo, you know? I'd rather play a magician." Huh, ironic.

"I wasn't-" She wasn't letting me get a word in edge ways, I needed to explain.

"So I don't have to be a necromancer? Thanks. I really do appreciate you taking the time to make me feel welcome. It's so sweet." Her tone was sarcastic and sickly sweet, an act.

"I wasn't inviting you to a game Chloe." I tried to explain, she needed to understand.

"No? Then why would you send me to those sites about necromancers? Show me pictures of madmen raising armies of rotting zombies? Is that how you get your kicks, Derek? Scaring the new kids? Well, you've had your fun, and if you corner me again or lure me into the basement-" She said, I could see that her temper was rising.

"Lure you? I was trying to talk to you." I defended.

"No. You were trying to scare me. Do it again and I'll tell the nurses." Her eyes met mine, defiant. Her voice broke slightly towards the end, she sounded like a whiny child. She turned and started to flounce up the stairs.

I'd tried to help her, she needed to listen. She had to know she was in danger! Why was she being so infuriating with her disbelief and threat to tell the nurses? I saw red and reached for her arm, wrapping my fingers around it. I'd only meant to pull her back so she wouldn't go upstairs and tell the first person she saw. She tried to break away from me but I pulled her back.

She rose off her feet and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. She stared at me her eyes wide with disbelief and shock. What had I done? I was a monster. Since when did I start attacking girls? Especially ones like her.

"Chloe, I-" I said reaching for her, attempting to fix my colossal mistake.. She jerked away. Her eyes were full of fear as she looked at me in complete horror before dashing up the stairs like an Olympic runner. I noticed she was clutching her shoulder. How bad had I hurt her? I couldn't exactly go up and ask her how she was after I'd just assaulted her. I leaned against the wall and covered my face with my hands groaning in frustration. What was I going to do?

**I hope everyone liked the chapter, Derek's my favourite character and I hope I was able to do him some sort of justice even though this is my first time writing from everybody's favourite werewolf-to-be point of view. This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, hence the delay in its release, I kept editing and re-editing it. Let me know what y'all think! **

**Also, I was thinking of taking on some beta work. Send me a pm if you're interested in me beta-ing your story. Jennifer**

**Also, the dialogue in this scene of course is not mine. It's taken from pages 113 to 117 out of "The Summoning" by Kelley Armstrong. (Duh.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers**

I closed the door of the crawl space and brushed my dirty hands on my jeans. I'd done it. Perfect little Chloe was now safely secured, unconscious, in the crawl space. I ran a hand through my bangs pushing them off of my forehead. Let's see how she fared when she started to imagining her little ghost friends. I grinned to myself as I headed up the stairs, god, I thought, I'm borderline genius, my invitation for Mensa will be arriving any day now. I closed the laundry room door quietly and walked down the hall. Everyone was gone, still swimming at the pool, all except for Derek, Dr. Gill, Chloe and me.

Dr. Gill was probably in her office; Derek was either with her for his session or in his room. Too far from the basement to hear Chloe scream when she woke up. I climbed the stairs that led to all of the girls rooms and went into mine. Flopping down on the bed I looked at my clock. The others weren't due back for another hour. I basked in the silence for a while; it was rare that you got to be on your own at Lyle House. We weren't meant to go to our rooms during the day, though recently I'd been allowed to bend that particular rule, the nurses just didn't want any trouble from me.

I smirked as I thought of Chloe locked up in the crawlspace once again. I'd really got her good. She was terrified of the dark, must be part of the reason she was sent here, maybe she'd even wet herself. I didn't bother choking back my snigger. I couldn't wait to see Simon's face when he saw her… Simon.

I sighed. I wasn't meant to think about him. My mother had warned me that he was no good, and my Mom wasn't to be disobeyed. What did she know about him that I didn't, I wondered, groaning in frustration I pulled my pillow out from under my head and hugging it to my chest. He didn't even have to be here! He was only here with Derek because their precious father wasn't around.

How long until someone realised Chloe was missing? Surely Simon or Rae would realise when they came back, or maybe one of the nurses. Then what would happen? I'd be in some pretty deep shit. I sat up leaned my forehead against my knees as my stomach turned. I hadn't thought that far ahead. They wouldn't release me this Monday just because I'd made a comment about Chloe's invisible enemies. What would they do to me if she told them I'd hit her over the head with a brick and left her for dead, tied up in a dirty crawlspace.

But I hadn't left her for dead, I mentally argued with my conscience. Yeah… It replied, cocking one eyebrow at me, sure. She had it coming. Ever since she'd arrived things had started to go much worse for me. Liz was transferred, my departure indefinitely postponed and Simon – it hurt to think about him, so I didn't. It was obvious that he preferred Chloe, the stolen glances all that hanging out playing basketball. Whenever I offered him a game, he refused generally not even bothering to come up with an excuse, just no.

What was I going to do? I'd been counting on her driving herself over the edge. Too confused and scared to remember what had happened before she'd gotten trapped in there. But come on who was I kidding? It was going to be pretty obvious it was me. No one else hated her like me. Then I had a revelation, maybe they'd think it was Derek!

I'd heard Dr. Gill telling him that if he went near her again he'd be out, transferred. I don't know what he did to her that got such a reaction out of them but it would work perfectly with this situation. There was even a motive; he wanted her to disappear so he wouldn't get in anymore trouble. I'd say I'd seen him coming out of the basement earlier looking pretty pleased with himself. I lid back down on the bed, punching my pillow into a more comfortable shape before resting my head on it again.

Uncomfortable, I walked over to my chest of drawers opening in up I took a pad of paper and a pen out of the top drawer and I sat back down on the bed.

_Dear Liz, _I wrote.

_Where are you? Are you okay? They won't let me talk to you but I'm going to ask one of them to post this to you for me._ _What did they do to you?_

The nurses were bound to read the letter before they sent it, they wouldn't post it if they didn't like the content, and there was no chance they were going to post it for me, why did I bother trying to kid myself? I scrunched the letter up into a tight ball and threw it at the wall with all my might leaving out a scream of frustration, it hit the wall, and the chest of drawers rocked.

I shot up off of the bed. What the hell?! A piece of paper no matter how hard it's thrown does not throw a large wooden press off balance. I looked down at my hands, they looked normal but the minute the paper had left my hand, it was like an electrical current had passed through my body, starting at my heart and extending out to my finger tips and toes. I gave my hand a shake and grabbed another piece of paper. Repeating my previous actions I balled it up tight and flung it against the wall, stronger then last time. Nothing happened. The press didn't as much as creak. I heard footsteps on the stairs. I grabbed a book off my bedside table and pretended to read it. I just had it open when Dr. Gill opened my door.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Dr. Gill looked around the room suspiciously as if expecting someone to jump out from under the bed. "I heard you scream then there was a bang." I thought fast.

"I read a scary part in my book, so I screamed. I dropped the book by accident." I didn't break her gaze; it would only arouse suspicion if I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Okay then." She said, turning around. I let out a sigh of relief as the door began to close behind her. She opened the door again. "Have you seen Chloe or Derek Victoria?" I tried to keep my cool. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. No one was meant to find her yet! Had Derek found her or was he somewhere else.

"I haven't." I said, silently thanking my lucky stars that my voice didn't break. I was getting good at this poker face thing.

"Hmm, strange. I must have a look for them. Please come find me if you see them." Dr. Gill said turning around finally closing the door.

Shit.

**Okay I know I promised to update five times a week but my schedule was pretty hectic, I've been packing because I'm going to Spain on Sunday. I do ****intend**** (note I say intend) to write some stuff while I'm there though, but it will be done the old fashioned way, paper and pen. I'm not allowed to bring my laptop!**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, I've always felt sorry for Tori because she ends up getting shouted at a lot by the guys, but I don't think she deserves it, do you? I know she can be a bit, okay, a lot of a bitch, but come on! Cut her some slack! Let me know what everybody thinks! **

**P.S. Does anyone listen to Smart Mouths? It's a podcast, and it's really really good! I know it got nothing to do with Darkest Powers but everyone should really check it out!**

**P.P.S. Don't forget to review everybody!!! Jennifer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

Tori and I were sitting outside on the grass. The sun was shining. It was the first nice day in ages so the nurses had let us all outside for the day. We were excused from chores and since it was a Saturday there was no class. Of course we'd have to make up for it by doing double the amount of chores tomorrow but for now they were the last things on everybody's minds.

Somehow Simon had cajoled Derek, Peter and Brady to play soccer with him and using their sweatshirts they'd set up two goals and had begun a match. Tori was watching them play while I painted her nails with a sparkly pink polish. That's a lie. Tori was watching_ Simon_ play. I don't know why she liked him so much. I guess he was good looking but he wasn't drop dead gorgeous. He seemed nice, but he rarely talked to anyone other than his brother Derek. Rae was inside with a head cold. I made a mental note to run inside in a while to check if she wanted anything. It sucked to be sick, especially on sunny days.

"There!" I said, Tori turned and inspected her nails. "Done! You do mine now. You can finish staring at darling Simon afterwards." I handed Tori the nail polish and giggled at her dark look. She shoved me before she uncorked the polish.

"Hold still," she muttered as I moved one hand to scratch my leg.

"I can't!" I protested. "My leg itches!"

"Why? You got fleas?" We both giggled and Brady looked over.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asked throwing us a dirty look. He'd just missed a crucial shot and guessed we were laughing at him.

"You're face!" Tori shouted back and the two of us continued laughing.

"Girls!" Ms. Van Dop shouted over chastising us. "Apologize." She took another sip of her tea and continued reading her book. The cover feature a handsome muscular man and a wimpy girl draped all over him, I wouldn't have put her down as a Mills and Boons sort. I nudged Tori and pointed out the cover she snickered and looked away in case Ms. Van Dop caught her staring.

"Sorry Brady." I said using my sweetest voice, knowing it would annoy him the most, with one final glare he stalked off to continue playing. Tori began sweeping the brush across my nails coating them in polish.

"God, you're nails are so long!" I said my tone full of jealousy and just a tinge of awe.

"Some of us don't like biting ours!" She said staring pointedly at the scraggy ends of my nails. "Biting your nails is meant to be less hygienic than licking a toilet seat."

"Ew! I only bite them when I'm bored." I said defensively. "I bet that's not even true anyway!"

"Sure it is! I saw it on the internet!" I raised an eyebrow.

"The internet?" I said sceptically. "Since when has anything on the internet been a reliable resource?" She shrugged.

"Whatever, it's your mouth!" I groaned loudly and flopped down to lie on the grass. She lid down beside and I admired my nails.

"You did a good job; maybe you should open a salon." I said this knowing it would piss her off severely.

"No!" she said poking me in the side, "I'm going to MIT and design rockets!" she said with a far away smile.

"I'll come visit you when I'm not in Paris, Milan or New York promoting my amazingly fabulous new clothing line." Tori scoffed loudly.

"Dream on girl!" I picked a lump of freshly cut grass off the ground beside me and threw it at Tori, it landed all over her short black hair causing her too shriek loudly. The boys stopped playing and looked over. Derek rolled his eyes at Simon.

"Come on, play on." He urged kicking the ball to Simon who promptly scored a goal.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Ms. Van Dop asked impatiently. "Are you alright?" Someone was obviously eager to get back to their steamy novel.

"Oh, I'm alright Ms. Van Dop. But Liz mightn't be." She picked up a handful of grass and mashed it right into my face. Spluttering I picked up another clump and threw it back.

"Girls!" Ms. Van Dop said storming over book in hand. "Stop this at once or you'll have to go back inside." Tori paused mid-fling.

"Is that a good book Ms. Van Dop?" Tori asked innocently. Ms. Van Dop blushed and put the book behind her back.

"Yes, could I maybe borrow it when you're done?" I asked mimicking Tori's tone.

"N-no." she spluttered. "It's quiet poor actually. I'm only reading it because… because it's for a book club I'm part of." She grew even redder. "Now settle down." The minute she'd turned her back we collapsed in giggles again and lay back down on the grass. We lay in silence. I closed my eyes and relaxed as the sun shone down on us.

"Do you ever feel like we're never getting out of here?" Tori whispered. I sighed opening my eyes.

"Of course we will Tori. They can't keep us here forever! Once they feel we've gotten 'better' we'll be allowed to go home." Tori still didn't look convince. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Do you miss your Dad?" I asked sitting up too and placing my hand on her arm.

"Yeah." She said sadly. "He hasn't been to visit since I've gotten here. Mom is the only one that ever comes. To be honest, I'd rather she didn't." I rubbed her arm soothingly.

"My Grandma's only come once. At least you get to see your Mom sometimes. I'm sure you'd miss her like crazy if she didn't come." Tori shook her head.

"If your Grandma was like my Mom you wouldn't miss her." Tori said and I didn't reply, what I could say to that.

"Things will get better Tori." I said though I didn't know if they would or not.

"Hmmm." She paused for a minute and looked over at the boys playing soccer. "You want to play soccer with the boys?" Tori asked with a grin. I smiled back glad to see her happy again.

"I bet we could totally kicky their asses." I stood up wiping the grass of the seat of my shorts before putting out my hand to help pull her up.

"You betcha." She said. "Simon!" she called over. Simon scored yet another goal, before answering.

"What Tori?" he asked sounding vaguely annoyed. Tori ran a hand through her hair.

"Can we play?"

**I know this chapter was meant to be a one-shot from one of the nurse's points of view but I changed my mind when I started to come up with plots. I wanted to write a light chapter from Liz's point of view showing her and Tori's friendship. The pair of them must have been really close if Tori was so cut up when Liz was taken away. In the books Tori is only really shown with people who dislike her so I wanted to write a scene where she was just having a good time with her best friend. Also the nail fact **_**is**_** true, even if I did come across it on the web!**

**Okay, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I'm going to Spain Sunday so there will be no updates this week but there will be extra ones the week after to make up for it! Also, please review this chapter; the last one only got one review even though it got eighty seven hits. Just let me know if you like it or not or if you **_**want**_** me to continue. Jennifer xxx**

**P.S. Also, I'm Irish, we say soccer instead of football. I just noticed this right before I posted so forgive me; I had to work so there was no time to change it.**

**P.P.S. I curious… where is everyone from? I only know one other person here who reads the Darkest Powers books and I gave her my copies! I came across the first one at Easter when I was in the U S of A and ordered the sequel of Amazon. **

**Excuse the uber-long author's note!!! I'm going to end it now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

Pulling back the covers on my bed I lay down and looked at the roof. Derek was sitting at the small desk in our room writing out some equations. His pen moved like lightening across the page and I watched him glance up at the heavy red book he'd propped up against the wall to check a fact before continuing on. I wondered why he didn't want Chloe to know about what he is. I know he likes his privacy but she _knows _about us. She _is _one of us. He looked over at me.  
"What Simon?" he asked not bothering to stop writing.  
"Nothing." I said punching my pillow into a more comfortable shape. Derek continued looking over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you want Chloe to know about you?" I asked him.

"It's none of her business." He said continuing on.

"Come on Derek!" I groaned. "You know that she's a necromancer, hell, you're the one that figured it out and told her, but you're not willing to tell her what you are?" I said propping myself up on one elbow so I could gauge his reaction to my outburst better. Derek put down his pen and sighed running a hand through his hair.

"It'll just make things more difficult." Derek answered rubbing his eyes like he was tired.

"Difficult how? Stop avoiding the question Derek and just answer me!" I demanded. Derek stood up and walked over towards the door. "Hey, where are you going?" I sat up and glared at him.

"I'm going to brush my teeth, I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." He opened the door quietly so no one would hear, lights out had been over an hour ago but Derek had wanted to finish working a sum and I had wanted to finish a drawing.

"Besides," I said, "Why do you care so much about whether she know or not? It's not like she'll care all that much! She didn't bat an eyelid when she found out about what I am!" Derek closed the door with slightly more force than necessary. Obviously he wasn't planning on answering my question. I lay back down and shifted around trying to get comfortable. A second later the door opened again, Derek was back. He flicked of the light switch before climbing quietly into bed.

"Night Simon." He said quietly. The guilt set in. It wasn't up to me to tell Chloe about Derek. If he wanted to tell her he was a werewolf he would, and if he didn't want to it was probably for a pretty good reason.

"Sorry Derek." I muttered. Derek grunted.

"It's okay. I know you're frustrated about having to keep it a secret." He answered. "Do you-" Derek stopped mid sentence.

"What is it Derek?" I prompted.

"Nothing." He said. I heard him take a deep breath that sounded, if I didn't know better a sigh. "Do you like Chloe? He asked. I could see him staring up at the ceiling.

"Of course I do." I said side-stepping the issue. Derek and I were close but he never really took any interest in whatever girl I liked or was going out with. "Don't you?" I asked puzzled. I knew that their relationship had gotten off to a crappy start but I thought things were okay between them now.

"Not what I meant." He said. Realization dawned and I felt my cheeks grow slightly pink.

"Yeah I do." I said smiling. "She's really cool, y'know smart, funny, nice and cute." I looked over at him again, he hadn't moved since I'd last checked. His chest had stopped expanding, like he was holding a breath. "Why? Is it that obvious?" I asked smirking. I tended to be an open book, Derek was always the one who could manage a poker face, Dad and I could rarely tell what he was feeling unless he told us.

"Yeah," he answered, "She'll probably realize soon. You're not exactly the King of Subtlety." I snickered.

"Night Derek." I said rolling over and closing my eyes.

"Night Simon."

**Hey sorry about the long delay before the update, was on my holidays and I didn't bring my laptop so I wasn't able to type up the chapters. Luckily I had a notebook and I was able to plan out a few more chapters. Coming up for the ideas for these one shots is kind of tricky so now that I've got a couple plotted the updates should be much quicker. Unforch, I'm back at school now. It's a bit of a pain in the ass but this Thursday, the 3****rd****, I've got my debs. The debs in Ireland is kind of the equivalent of the American prom, if you do this extra optional year in school (TYR for anyone who's interested, it's basically a year where you mess around and go on loads of trips!) like me you get to go in fifth year as well as sixth year, (as far as I know the equivalent of junior and senior year.) I'm looking forward to it but I'm a bit nervous, lol. **

**Updates should be frequent enough, maybe three a week but I'm getting a lot of homework and I've to study for exams and stuff, my parents are strict but I know I wouldn't do any work if they didn't make me! I'm going to stop rambling now… love Jennifer xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

The way that Andrew had been looking at me ever since we had arrived at the safe house was starting to get to me. At first I thought he was just been wary – keeping his distance till he realised that I was still me. No such luck.

It had been two days now and he seemed to be waiting for me to turn on them all and rip them to shreds. I didn't plan on that or at least I hoped I didn't.

The last half transformation was definitely the last of its kind. Next time would be it. I was sure of it. My body had ached to finish it but something was holding me back. Not me necessarily more like some outside force.

Both Simon and Chloe had tried to tell me that just because some of the subjects had been genetically altered unsuccessfully did not mean that they all had or had even been tampered with at all. I knew this wasn't true. No way were a bunch of scientists going to pass up the opportunity to study mutations in werewolves. Why did Simon and Chloe think they had us in the lab in the first place? To study us from a sociological point of view?

It seemed odd to me that Chloe knew about my past. No one else bar her, Simon, my Dad and Andrew knew. She had somehow gone from troublesome girl to part of the inner sanctum. If you were to believe the werewolf books Dad had procured for me she was part of my pack.

Pack. The term seemed foreign to me. I have known what I am for my whole life but I still don't think that it has sunk in. My body will someday, someday soon, change into that of a wolf. It seems physically impossible. How could the human body do something like that? I smirk when I remember that my body isn't necessarily 100%human.

Chloe surprised me when we were trying to escape from Lyle house by not being repulsed by me. It was always in the back of my head that one of the reasons that werewolves tended to live in isolated packs in the countryside was because others find them terrifying, horrific beasts. Not Chloe. It was hard not to wonder whether she had any skills of self-preservation.

I heard Andrew warning her earlier today about the dangers of getting too close to me. I was dangerous – I understood that but Andrew had to understand that I wouldn't hurt Chloe. I wouldn't hurt any of them. Except maybe Tori but even then I didn't want to physically attack her. A few sharp words on the other hand…

Chloe for her part chastised Andrew for treating me like an animal. I couldn't help but rejoice at the fact that she didn't see me the same way that he did. Andrew had known me since Dad adopted me and no longer trusted or cared for me at all. Chloe on the other hand seemed almost protective of me…

I shook off the thought. Protective. Andrew had warned her about that too. He said that wolves mate for life. This I knew already but I didn't think that the concept applied to werewolves too and it doesn't. Sure Chloe was… Chloe but that sounded pretty intense and serious. Luckily Chloe seemed to reject the whole idea and didn't seem as concerned as Andrew wished her to be.

Besides, Chloe was Simon's. I knew that. He knew that. Tori knew it and I hope to hell that Chloe knew it too. He really liked her. More than any other girl I had ever heard him talk about. She obviously liked him too. Back in Lyle house the two of them were as thick as thieves and plotted their secret meetings without me present. In hindsight I couldn't blame them. I'd been more sharp with her than I had any right to be. It was easier for me to accept who I was. As impossible as the whole thing seemed at least I had known about it all my life. Chloe on the other hand was told she was a necromancer by a boy she met in a care home for teens with mental problems. If that wasn't enough she soon realised that her parents and aunt had been lying to her for her entire life. That must have been one hell of a week for her.

But she didn't let it stop her. Not once. Chloe stayed strong even when she accidentally raised those corpses. Yeah, she freaked out a little at the start but she'd gotten the job done. That's more than can be said for my half-hearted werewolf transformations. She didn't let me order her around either and called me out on my bullshit – something that no one else ever really did. I couldn't help but admire her strength and conviction. Not only was she smart and funny and pretty and …

I shook my head and groaned… maybe there was something to this mate theory…

_Wow guys. It's been awhile. Let me know what you think. I think there might be a couple more Darkest Powers One Shots in me._


End file.
